ASSASSINTALE
by Magdiel14
Summary: This is an AU of Undertale called AssassinTale. There are probably other stories for it, but I wanted to tell my own. Nearly all the designs of the characters and their stories are on my Tumblr blog Under-AssassinTale. Note: I do not own Undertale, nor do I own Assassin's Creed.


Years ago, monsters and humans coexisted together in harmony. To protect the peace and balance within their societies, two factions were created. One was the Monster Brotherhood, and the other, the Human Brotherhood. Both exchanged an abundance of information about science, mathematics, astronomy and many other subjects. However, some began to use it for other uses. Taking advantage of this new information, a few humans broke away and formed an organization known as the Templars. Slowly, but surely, they began to pick off several of the members of the Brotherhood. Not wanting the evidence to come back to them, the Templars began to plant false evidence against the two Brotherhoods on the bodies of their targets.

Tensions began to rise. The Human Brotherhood began to research weapon techniques and began to train their members. The Monster Brotherhood, fearing an all out war began to train their members in the ways of magic, being that Monsters and conjure up spells and many other forces. As more and more bodies began to fall because of the Templars, the Templars began to spread rumors both against the Monster Brotherhood and the Human Brotherhood. It began to turn the civilians against them, leading to the burning of many books, assaults, mobs and more against both Monsters and Humans. Struggling to keep the peace, the Humans and Monsters renamed themselves Assassins and started to combat the rumors, finding out that it was the Templars that started it all. They soon waged war against them.

It was a long and tiring war. Many Monsters and Humans were felled by the Templars using their knowledge and control over the civilians to their advantage. However, due to escalating tensions, many Assassins from both the humans and the monsters would still attack each other, causing a small civil war to begin amongst them. When it seemed like the light would soon burn out, there was a glimmer of hope.

A young Assassin was sent to murder the Mentor of the Monster Brotherhood. While they were climbing Mount Ebbot to their target's home, they fell in the hole. It was a long way down. They landed on top of some yellow flowers. Despite being dazed from the fall, the human stood up and looked around to find themselves in the Underground. One of the monsters found them, the Mentor's son, Asriel.

Seeing the young human injured, having fallen from quite the height, Asriel took advantage. The human was an intruder and they had to be eliminated. Both of them fought, remembering their training and the moves that their Masters and Mentors taught them. However, it was a one-sided fight. Asriel saw this and lowered his guard. Noticing it was unfair fight, he turned it down and walked away. The human lunged at him, but collapsed due to weakness. Asriel took the human in and nursed them back to health. The Mentor and his Queen took in the human, raising them as their own. This caused the war between the Humans and the Monsters to die down and with that, a new era of peace has begun.

However, it was not long before trouble stirred again. The Templars developed a poison that was near lethal and were in the process of creating an antidote. Someone amongst them stole the poison and planned to use it against both Mentors of the Brotherhoods. However, when they tried to use it, it hit the Human Assassin instead of the Mentor. The Human died in Asriel's arms, but not before their souls combined to create a terrifying being. The being took the Human's body back to the Human Brotherhood so that they may receive a proper burial. However, in seeing the being with corpse of the Human, the Brotherhood attacked them. The being did not fight back however. Blow after blow, they took it all. When they returned, their wounds were fatal. The Queen let out a cry that shook the mountain as her children died in her arms. The Mentor, angered by what happened, waged war against the Humans and their Brotherhood, demanding that if any Human or any Assassin were to fall into the Underground, that they be killed. The Queen, horrified by the decree, left the King and renounced her title. When the Humans marched to Mount Ebbot to commence the slaughter, an artifact appeared in the Mentor's room. It was ancient, marred by rust, but still functional. The Mentor took it in his hands and it began to glow. The artifact shined with an incredible light, nearly blinding the Mentor and the Assassins around him.

Once the light died down, the humans could not enter and the monsters could not leave. The Humans trapped inside the barrier were killed, causing a massive massacre. Having seen what has befallen his people, the Mentor stayed in his quarters. Until it was time again to take up arms.

Years later, the barrier weakened, but the people have long since forgotten the conflict, except for the Human Assassin Brotherhood. They continued to train in hopes that they will win the war against both the Monsters and the Templars. One Human Assassin has taken a dare: To enter the Underground and come out alive. It is said that if you enter the Underground, you will never come back. The Human wanted to prove that they were brave enough. They climbed up to Mount Ebbot and stared down at the chasm below. They spread their arms, letting the wind lift up their spirit.

They leapt forward…

Down…

Down…

Down…

It was time for their adventure to begin.


End file.
